Control
by thelast.thingido
Summary: "She helps me control it." Short One-Shot . Elsanna Pairing . Incest


This is an Elsa/Anna story. Which means **incest**. If you do not like it, do not read it. Thank you.

AN: I just wrote this in an hour for no reason, so it's just a little one-shot drabble thing. It's 4am, so late night writing is at fault here. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I never knew heat until I was with her, real heat, scorching touches and burning kisses, the way she sets my insides on fire. Her fingers on me as they are now, tracing collar bones and swells of flesh, moving down along dips and curves with a playful curiosity. We're both bare on the bed, barely talking, because the things that need to be talked about never are brought up, so we stay in our ignorant little bubble where it's safe and controlled, and **warm**.

But even then, even with her, my thoughts still push to the surface, still follow me here.

Anna never thinks that it's wrong, the way we're together now, but most of the time I don't believe her comforting words she whispers to me. Telling me;

_It's okay,_

That first time she kissed me, in a way that wasn't anything like a sister should, it was brought out of desperation—brought out from me losing control again, and not even her soft tones were calming me.

_There's nothing wrong with love,_

She kissed me as if she had been waiting years to do it, eager and naïve, desperate and willing. When we parted, the building winds and snow around us stopped suddenly. Leaving silence around us that weighed heavy.

_And I love you,_

She said it as if there were no consequences to what we were doing. She said it as if she hadn't said the exact same thing to Kristoff yesterday in the hallway. She thought I couldn't hear them, but I did.

_Let me show you how much,_

Then she pulled me into her again, and most of the time I don't believe her, but that time I did.

Her lips bite playfully at my collarbone, bringing me out of my thoughts and look over at her grinning at me like an angel.

"Where'd you go?" She asks, kissing along my shoulder and causing me to sigh.

"I was thinking about the first time we kissed." I whisper, watching the ceiling, and feeling her actions still next to me.

"All good thoughts, I hope."

"Of course." I lie, and she knows it. This girl who's so much of me, yet so different that it's wonder we're even…

"You cried when I left your room that day." Anna says quiet and serious, my eyebrows knitting and looking over at her in surprise. She's straightened on the bed, laying on her side with an arm under her head and watching me. "I could hear you outside your door."

She looks down and pulls my hand into hers, wrapping her pinky finger around mine, and she does this a lot, these little sisterly actions that she's always done before. Sweet smiles, and playful giggling, mixing the lust and sex that's soaked into the sweat of our skin when we're like this. I don't know if she thinks it makes this easier for me, but it doesn't. It makes everything so much worse.

"Do you ever leave the outside of my door?" I ask lightly, causing her to look up at my small smile, which she returns instantly. "You don't still sleep out there, do you?" My joke isn't really funny, because she did that so much when we were both still children, and missing me so much, hurting so much because of **me**, so it isn't funny, but she laughs anyway.

"Only when you don't let me in your bed." And then her eyebrow raises suggestively and the smirk isn't innocent, and it pulls at me, this control she has over me.

Because that's what it is.

She doesn't help me control my powers.

She controls **me**, so when she says 'stop'. I do. I can't do anything else.

"You'll have a new bed to share soon enough."

I don't mean to say that aloud.

But maybe I do, because the wedding is just weeks away, days passing by so quick, and we haven't even talked about it. She's getting married to someone with blonde hair and a boyish smile, a tall broad shouldered type of a man that anyone would want. Anna wants him.

I won't look at her, even as her gaze pierces into me, pulling my hand away from her gently and looking back up at the ceiling. She doesn't like that, so she doesn't give me a choice but to focus on her as she sits up and straddles my hips suddenly. The feeling of skin on skin makes my eyes flutter.

"Talk to me." Her whisper makes my heart clench and my insecurities rise. "Come on, Elsa, I already feel the room getting colder…" Anna shifts her legs, moving her thigh between mine, pushing firmly, making me gasp, and my eyes move to meet hers. "Open yourself up for me."

The heat's back at that, at her rough and hushed tone, my hands shaking as they grip her hips, feeling them roll on their own against mine, the leg she's now straddling pushes up against her core. And there's so much heat. When she moans, I feel like I'm on fire.

Her body drops against mine, her forearms resting next to my head, while red curls blanket our faces. Her whole body undulates with mine. How this can feel so right, so good, and still be wrong—still not be enough—not enough for her—

**I'm** not enough for her—

"I love you." She whispers, and I don't believe her.

"You're marrying him." I choke out, tears shining in my eyes, and she watches me with our faces close, her sad eyes breaking me apart. "And you love him, I know you do." My breath hitches as she shifts and replaces her thigh with two fingers.

My thoughts scatter for a moment

She moves inside me and acts like nothing's different, like she's waiting for me to talk more about **him** and how she loves **him**, while she's moving her fingers in and out, pushing against my clit with her thumb.

She's mean sometimes too. Only when we're like this, when she has this kind of control over me, it's so absolute, it's so vulnerable. I think it goes to her head a bit, making my head get light.

"You think I don't love you?" She asks, and the voice is full of a pain that I don't expect.

"I didn't mean—"

"You think I do this with people I don't love?" She curves her fingers and I'm melting for her, eyes rolling in the back of my head for a moment, and moaning before stopping the sound with my teeth clamping down on my bottom lip. "I haven't even done this with him yet. You're the first person I gave my body to—" Her words stop when her eyes catch on me biting my lip, making her kiss me until I let go and return it with desperation. Quickly enough though she's pulling back and whispering, "I want to hear you."

I want to touch her, but I don't know if she'll let me with the hurt shining in her eyes. So, I grip at the sheets under me, arching my body up and whimpering.

"I just…" Her hand slows when I try to speak, and it's frustrating. "I wish I was enough for you."

And I know it's selfish. Selfish and terrible of me, to be jealous, to want her all for myself, because she has so much life and personality inside her, it's like trying to destroy the sun, just to be able to sleep in later. It's selfish to keep her for myself, and keep her away from the world. The world needs her. And I know better than to think she'll ever lock herself away behind these castle walls again.

It's selfish, and she deserves better.

Anna's face softens instantly at that, kissing me gently, and rolling her palm against me with every thrust of her hand, causing a groan to slip out into the kiss and my hips rock with the movements.

When we break from each other, her whisper is fierce and hot against my cheek, speaking with purpose.

"What we have, it's different." I'm close as she moves faster, kissing at my neck and biting at my ear. "It's special." We meet each other's eyes, her looking down on me, and it doesn't matter. Those vague words that mean everything without meaning anything. It doesn't matter that she's still getting married, or that this is a love that the two of us should never share. "It's blood—it's everything—"

None of it matters, because there's a heat that I only feel with her. There's a stability in me that only she can control.

If she were ever to leave me, God _when_ she leaves—

I'll fall apart.

"Anna…" I cry out as I truly do fall apart around her fingers, tensing and crashing, and seeing stars.

My arms go around her, as I'm pulling her down and holding her close shaking for a moment before her soft hands and comforting hums soothe me.

"I won't leave you."

Most of the time I don't believe her, but this time I do.


End file.
